Dreams
by Abandoned Account
Summary: Duo has come to a point where he cannot live without Heero. Because of this, he embarks on a desperate search for his long lost love.
1. Dreams- Part I

I don't own these characters.I'm just borrowing them for a story.Please don't sue me.I don't have any money, anyway.Trust me…it'll save u a lot of trouble.

**WARNING:** There be yaoi and shounen ai.If you are not familiar with these terms, I suggest you find out before reading this fanfic.If you are uncomfy with this subject or are anti-yaoi…don't read this fic.

Set 2 years after defeating Mariemaia Kushrenada

Dreams- Part I

By J. Starfire

I settled myself comfortably in his warm arms and snuggled up against him.His musky odor filled my nostrils and I sighed with pleasure.

"Heero?"I whispered.

"Yes?"he replied in a gentle voice I thought not possible for him.

"I love you…"

I looked up at him and met loving cobalt eyes."I know…" he replied in a soft whisper.He smiled slightly, something rarely given, and my heart filled with joy at that small change of expression. __I smiled in return, and his arms tightened around me.He gently kissed the top of my head and began to stroke my hair.

Slowly his arms slid away, and I turned to him inquiringly.I met his eyes and noticed a slight change in them.They were…softer than I had ever seen them before.His cobalt eyes looked deep into my violet ones, and I felt like I was going to drown in them.Slowly, gently, he took the sides of my face and moved his towards mine.He paused for a moment just centimeters away, his warm breath teasing my lips.Then, his soft lips settled onto mine engaging us in a tender, loving kiss.I closed my eyes in pleasure and felt him nibble gently on my bottom lip.My eyes flew open in surprise and I let out a small gasp.His tongue easily slipped into my open mouth, and his hands moved caressingly down my neck to my shoulders pulling me closer.I melted against him and poured everything, all of my emotions into that one kiss.When he pulled away I leaned towards him wanting more, but instead he enveloped me in his warm arms once again.In the welcoming warmth I sighed and closed my eyes with a smile on my face.Soon, I yawned drowsily and began to slip into oblivion. 

The last thing I heard before sleep took over was a deep, husky voice whispering, "I promise you, I will always love you, forever and ever."

---------------------------------------------------------------

My eyes opened slightly to the beeping of my alarm clock.I shut it off and sighed, relaxing back into the warm comfort of my bed.

"This is the…let's see… six millionth dream, maybe, about Heero now."I said to myself.Ever since Heero had disappeared after defeating Oz, I had been having dreams about him every single night.They were all similar…pleasurable, tender, loving…impossible.Heero…acting like that!?Yeah right!But every single day, I could feel him, smell him, hear him so vividly that it seemed just so real.Finally, I sighed and figured I'd better get out of bed.

Hot water ran down my face as I rinsed the shampoo out of my long hair.

_"Hmmm…" _Iwondered,_ "if I actually found Heero…what would I do?Well, I'd probably pounce on him and bombard him with talk: _I've been looking for you for years! Where have you been!?Why'd you just go and disappear like that!? Ya know…I really missed you.I do love you… did you know that?_Wait, scratch that last part…I wouldn't tell him that!" _I laughed a little and stepped out of the shower.

I sat on the bed and began to braid my hair…separating the soft strands into three parts and weaving them tightly together.

"I miss you, Heero,"I turned and stared through the large window at the snow-covered landscape, "When will you come back? I love you, and I'm lonely without you.My life has been cold without you so please come back and let me feel warmth and love once again.All I want… is to be held in your arms…hugged tightly...enveloped in your warmth.That is my wish."I knew he couldn't hear me…yet…I had a funny feeling…

** **

**Epilogue**

Heero stopped abruptly in mid-step.He had heard something…or thought he had.It had sounded faintly like "I love you" or "I miss you" or something of that sort.He was sure it was Duo's voice, too!

"Hn…must be hearing things," he mumbled.And with that, he dismissed the issue and walked on.

** **

** **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So…whaddya think?Is it good for a first fanfic?Is it bad?Have anything you liked or didn't like in particular?Was it ok?C'mon! give me feedback! [e-mail me!][1] ^.^If you feel really uncomfy or are really angry and ready to flame me…don't say I didn't warn you!

** **

**TO ANTI-YAOI PPL: **To all of you who have built up your anger while reading this fic and are about to flame me…I just want you to know this.You'll just be laughed at and all your anger, emotions, and effort will go to waste.Scratch that.Presently…there have been some changes in my feelings towards this subject.After watching Endless Waltz and crying at the end (I'm very emotional), I am now stuck in between 1x2 and Relena x Heero and the other couples (straight).I will most probably be writing non-yaoi now but still some yaoi.That movie just really got to me.It's so sweet at the end!I LOVE that movie! ^,_^ *sniff*

   [1]: mailto:animefreak@japanimation.com?subject=feedback:



	2. Dreams- Part II

I don't own these characters.I am merely borrowing them for a story.Please don't sue me.I don't have any money anyway.Trust me…it'll save you a lot of trouble.

**WARNING:** There be yaoi and shounen ai.If you are not familiar with these terms, I suggest you find out before reading this fanfic.If you are uncomfy with this subject or are anti-yaoi…don't read this fic.

Dreams-Part II

By J. Starfire

It must have been the beauty of nature that drew him back to the Earth.He had thought that he would have never returned to the Earth unless he had to.He had thought that he loved the colonies so much more.The colonies where he had grown up and had called home.Now, his home was a small apartment in a city on the east coast of the United States.It was a pleasant place not far from the shore.Sometimes at night he would venture out to the shore and find a high cliff overhanging the sea.He would lie there and spend the night gazing out into the stars and marveling at the beauty of the moon's reflection on the tossing waves.Some nights he would glimpse a large, dark shape leap out of the water and hit the surface with a splash its tail disappearing after it.

It was on these nights that his thoughts were most possessed by what had been tugging at his heart every day.The hope that he so clung to that someday he would find the one he loved, the one who he dreamed about every night.The beautiful, determined, cobalt eyes.The slender, smooth, perfect body.The musky odor that always lingered about him.All of the memories flooded back bringing tears to his eyes and an aching to his heart.If only he knew where he was… if only… if only…

Tonight, as he lay on the rocky shore, the memories of all the times he had spent with Heero once again brought tears to his eyes.As he relived every moment, he began to become angry with himself.

_"Oh, why didn't he do something about it instead of just sitting here dreaming!?What was he thinking all this time!?"_ He sat up abruptly and flicked his braid off his shoulder.His eyes glittered with anger and irritation but they soon softened as he sank back onto his elbows._"But… where would he look?There were so many places… he could be on Earth in the colonies… just millions of places where he could be.But Heero was his joy, happiness, what drove him on every day, why he woke and why he slept, why he could remain his smiley, cheerful self, why his heart was still beating.Heero had just gotten to be too important to just be given up as lost.He would find him no matter what."_ he decided,_ "He just couldn't live like this anymore.It was slowly killing him, slowly torturing him, slowly destroying him.Yes… he was going to find Heero no matter what obstacles he must go through."_It was beginning to get light so he pulled himself to his feet and headed back to his apartment.

There, Duo began to pack his belongings.He stood back and surveyed the tangled mess on the bed, dresser, furniture, and floor.

"Let's see… What will I need now?"He dug through the mess dumping all of the clothes he could find on the floor.He then squatted down beside the pile that had formed and went through them one by one."Hmmm… my red zip-up turtleneck, my extra black outfit, another extra, blue jeans, a t-shirt, another t-shirt, my navy jacket…" He ended up dumping all of them into the enormous suitcase he had dragged out.He went through the entire apartment and squashed the rest of his belongings into what space was left.

He lugged the bulging suitcase down to the garage and heaved it into the small rental car he was currently using.He climbed into the driver's seat and started up the car.

"Time to pick up my gundam, I guess.Don't want to leave it behind!"Then he sped down the road driving 20 mph over the speed limit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero lay quietly in his bed in the bare yet comfortable apartment he had rented in the L2 colony.Here he felt at home, though, it wasn't his home.He hadn't come from the L2 colony... come to think of it... L2 was Duo's colony.That reminded him of that day... that one evening when he had heard Duo's voice.He could hear it as though it was just yesterday.His voice had said something about loving someone and being lonely.Something sad and depressing, much unlike the Duo he knew.The cheerful, ever-smiley Duo.As he lay thinking, he wondered who it was he was addressing and... why he could hear it.Was he hearing things?He had thought so but now he wasn't so sure.It was just too clear and too... real.Yet... it was impossible.As these thoughts ran through his mind, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

All was dark and all was silent.Heero looked around puzzled yet unafraid.Where was he?Then in the distance he saw a light.He made his way towards it his steps resounding throughout the emptiness.As he drew closer he saw that the light shone through a doorway.He covered his eyes with one arm and reaching the doorway... stepped through into the blinding white light.

Hesitantly he lowered his arm and found himself... sitting in the front seat of a car!?

"WHAT THE...."he called out in surprise.He jumped up banging his head against the roof of the car.He collapsed back into the seat and sighed recovering from the shock.If he thought that was going to be the worst shock of his life... he was greatly mistaken.The car was moving, so he turned towards the driver's seat and saw... Duo!!!!!

"YAH!!AAA-"he collapsed in his seat in a convulsive coughing fit.He had evidently choked on his saliva.When he had regained some control he turned eyes wide and breath coming fast and saw that it was in fact Duo.

"Duo... is that really you?" Heero inquired tentatively.There was no response, no reaction.Duo continued driving unhearing, unseeing.

"Duo!"Once again, no response.Heero reached over and put his hand on his shoulder.Duo suddenly gasped and the car swerved wildly throwing Heero into the side of the car.He frantically tried to regain control of the spinning car jerking the wheel every which way and jamming his foot onto the brakes.The car finally stopped, plunging into a ditch on the side of the road.Duo, breathing hard, opened the door and crawled out.As he stood on the grass, his trembling hand went to his shoulder where Heero had touched him.His eyes were wide and unbelieving staring blankly in shock.Then Heero opened the door and climbed out. Duo, seeing the door open on its own, jumped back and cried out.

"WHO ARE YOU?!WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?!"Heero made his way up to him and grabbed hold of his shoulders.Duo struggled against his hold but his grip remained firm.Keeping one hand firmly on a shoulder, he pressed his fingers to Duo's lips.Duo gasped and ceased his struggling.Heero gently ran his fingers down his neck and made his way to the tight braid that rested upon his back.He let go of his shoulder and reached around him and gently untied the end of the braid letting the chestnut hair fan out upon his shoulders.His hands then gently settled on the sides of Duo's face and he drew it closer to his.At the moment in which his lips gently brushed Duo's... an insistent buzzing filled his ears.He drew back and moved away from Duo seeing the surroundings waver and blur.The buzzing grew louder and louder as the grass, road, car, and Duo slowly faded away.

Heero sat up sweating and turned off his buzzing alarm clock.His entire body shook with fear.He had never been so afraid, so confused.In that dream, he had... lost control.He couldn't understand his actions or the emotions he had felt.Why had he untied Duo's braid, been so gentle, why had he come so close to kissing him?He simply didn't understand.Bewildered he climbed out of bed and made his way to the bathroom and a hot shower.He was confused as to his actions and emotions.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duo stood, chestnut strands spread upon his shoulders, staring blankly in shock.That touch, that musky odor.It must have been Heero.Duo knew it was.It was the same touch, same feeling as it had been in his dreams.Yet, it was impossible.Then his knees buckled and he fell face flat on the grass, unconscious.

=========================================================================================

Dreams-Part II didn't turn out as I thought it would.These revisions are vital yet small so I hope you noticed them cuz really they change the meaning of whole last half pretty much, kinda i guess.I hoped you like it.Dreams-Part III will be coming soon!I'm actually working on three fics at once!Thanx for your support, everybody! ^_^

-J. Starfire


	3. Dreams-Part III

Dreams- Part III

Disclaimers:I don't own GW... no sue...

WARNING: yaoi/shounen ai present... pretty much all 1x2

Dreams- Part III

By J. Starfire

Duo opened his eyes slowly to see a pastel peach ceiling lined with delicate blue flowers.He sat up in surprise and found that he was in a small room with flowery wallpaper and a large window that reached down to the floor.The curtains were drawn back throwing a wide stripe of sunlight across the bed.He climbed out of the soft bed and warm blankets and padded over to the chair on which his shirt and shoes were.He put on his shirt and shoes then walked over to the door curious as to where he was.Just as he touched the knob the door opened and a young girl bumped into him pushing him back staggering.Suddenly he tripped over the end of the bed and fell backwards landing in a heap on the bed.

"Oh!I'm so sorry!Are you all right?"A girl of about his age hovered over him her face an expression of concern.Her hair was in tight blond curls and her eyes were a bright blue.She wore a flowery pink sundress that was obviously way too short and way too low at the collar.

"Um... yeah, that's all right.I'm ok."Duo untangled himself and sat up.

"I heard some movement here so I wanted to go and check if you had woken up."

"Well, it seems I have... Hey, how did I get here?"

"First of all, my name's Lindsey, and I found you unconscious by the road with your car in a ditch.This is my house, where I brought you.Don't you think the flowers are lovely?I absolutely love flowers!Oh, what's your name?"

"Um.... I'm Duo and..." he hesitated, "do you have anything to eat?I'm starving!"

"Oh sure!Follow me please!"She bounded out the door and he followed eagerly his stomach grumbling.When he had caught up with her, he found her digging through the refrigerator."Let's see, I've got apples, oranges, strawberries, pears, and blueberries.Or would you rather have spinach, celery, carrots, tomat-"

Duo cut her off, "Wait, stop.Don't you have anything basic like chips or something?"

"Chips!?That's preposterous!This house is a wholesome, organic food only house.I will not allow such unhealthy junk food such as chips to be stored or consumed in this household."

"Great!I'm stuck with this excessively health conscious, goody-goody, blond ditz _(no offense intended to blonds here)_.I've gotta get out of here."He mumbled.

She looked up, "Sorry, what was that?"

"Oh, nothing!"

She paused then asked, "So, what would you like to eat?"

"Um... I guess I'm not that hungry anymore!hehe!" he said lamely._"I think I still have some pretzels and chips in my suitcase.Better get away and fetch 'em before she catches me."_Duo thought.

"Ok, well I have some work to do so I'll check up on you in a few minutes!"She bounded away and Duo sighed with relief.He hurried back to the bedroom to find his suitcase.He looked everywhere: under the bed, beside the dresser, under the table, he couldn't find it.Duo, now frantic with hunger, or rather a craving for junk food, ran over to the room Lindsey had disappeared into.

He burst in gasping."Where'd my suitcase go?"

"Suitcase?" she replied, puzzled.

"My suitcase!I had a suitcase!a big bulging one!It was in the trunk of the car!"

"Oh no!I didn't know you had one there!It must've been towed away with the car!I'm so sorry!"

"Aaaargh!Oh no!Everything was in there!"

"I'm _so_ sorry!"

Duo raced out of the room and ran to call someone, anyone.He just had to get out of here!_"Let's see... who's close enough to pick me up here sometime soon.Umm...I think Quatre or Wufei and Sally might be able to."_He quickly contacted Quatre.Quatre's face appeared on the screen.

"Duo?What is it?"

"Where are you?I need to get out of here... fast!"

"Um... well... what happened to your car?"

"It crashed and this girl who saw me unconscious brought me to her home and forgot my suitcase!!I only have ten bucks in my pocket!!I can't get decent transportation with that!!!!" Duo shrieked.

"Ok, ok... I get your point."Quatre began to type on his computer."Um... let's see... if I traced your call correctly... I should be about 7,500 miles away from you.I could fly over in my private plane to the airport in Westview, only about ten miles from where you are, and I don't have anything planned that couldn't be put off for a few days."

"Great!How long until you're here?"

"Maybe a day or two."

"Awesome!Thanks a lot!See you in a few days!"

"See you!"Quatre's face disappeared and the screen went blank.

Duo leaned back in his chair and sighed with relief.He was saved.He would only have to bear this for a few days.Suddenly his stomach grumbled loudly.Duo sat up and looked up towards the refrigerator with disgust.He would have to settle for fruit and vegetables for now.

***-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------***

*~Two Days Later~*

Duo gathered his belongings and rushed towards the door to put on his shoes.Lindsey was already outside waiting in her car wearing a miniscule, flowery blue sundress.After jamming his feet into his shoes, he rushed out and hurriedly stuffed himself and his belongings into the car slamming the door shut behind him.Throughout the entire ride, Duo whistled happily and rejoiced silently. 

_"Yes!! I am finally going to be free!!I can get away from this-"_Duo's thoughts were cut off as he realized that the car had stopped and they had arrived at the airport.He clambered out of the car dragging his belongings with him.Waving a hasty goodbye he trotted off into the airport.

***-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------***

Duo sat in the leather airplane seat brooding about how he was ever going to find Heero.

Quatre, noticing Duo's unusual silence, asked, "Hey!Why are you so quiet today?"

"Oh... nothing really..." Duo mumbled.

"Hmmm... there must be something..." Quatre thought carefully."Miss Deathscythe?"

"Nah..."

"Heero?"Immediately Quatre knew he had hit home.Duo's head jerked his way and Quatre could see the grief he had concealed inside of him through his violet eyes.Duo sighed, relaxed, and nodded slightly.After a period of silence, Quatre spoke up.

Quickly changing the subject, he inquired, "Isn't your birthday coming really soon?It's only... let's see... two weeks away!!"

"Yes... it is..." Duo replied indifferently.

"Why don't you stay at my place until after your birthday!!That way I can find you and give you a present!" He suggested cheerfully.

"Well..." Duo pondered Quatre's suggestion for a moment, "I guess..."

"Great!"_"Because I have the perfect present for you..."_ Quatre smiled at the thought.

=========================================================================================

I know... this chapter was kind of irrevelant and thrown together.I needed some way to transition to the last chapter and finally begin to wrap it up.As you may know already, after I finish this series, Spirits, and this one songfic, I will not be writing any more yaoi.I feel this will be better for me in the circumstances I am in...

Read the next chapter!! ^.^


	4. Dreams-Part IV

Dreams-Part IV

Disclaimers:I don't own GW... no sue...

WARNING: yaoi/shounen ai present... pretty much all 1x2

Dreams- Part IV

By J. Starfire

Duo sat fingering the end of his chestnut braid and staring into space.He had been here at Quatre's house for about two weeks now and his birthday was tomorrow.Each day he would bathe in the relaxation and luxury Quatre's rich estate provided for him.He could never relax, however.Heero constantly took his mind and he was eager to get out of the house to continue his mission.This feeling festered each day, and he even considered explaining his urgency to Quatre and leaving.His friend wanted him to stay, however, and stay he would.

_"Only one more day,"_ Duo thought,_ " After tomorrow I can continue my search for Heero."_He sighed and turned his head to stare out the window.Quatre's garden was beautiful at night.He stood up and walked over to the sliding door and into the garden.He made his way through to an intricately carved, marble bench and sat down.He looked up into the stars and sighed.

"Oh, Heero.If only you could hear me and feel the anguish inside of me.I have come to the point where I cannot live without you, Heero.Your cobalt eyes, your musty scent, your perfection.If only you could hear me... Heero."Duo stretched out and lay down on the bench and stared up into the stars."Even if I never find you here in this life... I take comfort in knowing that I will find you up in heaven one day."Duo sighed and closed his eyes.Soon he had fallen asleep dreaming of a certain someone.

"Who's shaking me... stop it," Duo mumbled drowsily.

"Hey, wake up Duo... I've been looking all over for you." Quatre replied.

"Huh?What?Oh, it's you Quatre.Just love your garden, especially at night."

"Thanks... well, it's your birthday so c'mon, get up."

"Alright, alright.I'm getting up."Duo roused himself and rubbed his eyes.He followed Quatre to the kitchen.

After eating a delicious (as usual) breakfast Quatre suggested, "You better go upstairs and fix up your hair.You might scare the servants."

"Oh, hehe."Duo's hair was sticking out of his braid in chaotic spikes and it looked a lot like a chestnut-colored, spiked mace.Duo headed upstairs to his room.He undressed and took a long, luxurious shower then changed into a clean set of his regular black outfit.Quatre had had his personal tailor make extra outfits for him considering that his suitcase had disappeared.After brushing out his long, chestnut strands, he separated them into three parts and braided them into a tight rope and secured the end.He trotted downstairs and made his way to the kitchen expecting to find Quatre in the kitchen waiting for him.He wasn't there.It was curiously silent in the house and he searched for someone, anyone.There weren't even any servants around.Then when he passed by the garden door he paused.A movement had caught the corner of his eye.He stared out the window and watched.A bush rustled.There it was again!He carefully slid through the door and made his way towards the bush.He looked behind it.Nobody was there.He followed the pathway and turned the corner.

"SURPRISE!!!Happy Birthday!!!"Duo jumped back in surprise.Everyone was there Wufei, Trowa, Sally, Noin, Zechs, no Heero.His heart fell at this, but he was happy that the rest of them were all there.Oh, and there was Quatre.He walked over to him.

"You little rascal you.You got them all here for me."He greeted each of them.There were some surprises, too.Wufei and Sally were engaged and were to be married in July.Also, Noin was pregnant!Zechs blushed visibly.

They had a great time and the buffet Quatre's personal chef had cooked for them was delicious.Then came the time for the presents or rather the present.

"Time for the real surprise!" Quatre announced, "C'mon."Quatre took hold of Duo's arm and dragged him with him.The rest of them followed.They stopped suddenly and Quatre told Duo to close his eyes.He did so and Quatre led him on.

When they stopped again Quatre told him, "Stay put.I'll be back in a moment."Quatre let go of his arm and Duo heard some muffled noises.Quatre returned.

"You can open your eyes now."They snapped open and before him was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen!It was sleek, perfect.It was the most perfect car he had ever laid eyes on!The cobalt blue paint, the leather insides.It was perfect!

"Thank you so much!!!This is perfect!I love you guys.I could never thank you enough."Duo had tears in his eyes.Quatre had known he was a car-lover and also knew he had been eyeing this model for years but could never afford it.

"Why don't you take it for a test drive?" Quatre suggested.

"Great!I'll be right back," Duo replied.He opened the door and climbed inside and sighed with pleasure.He carefully picked up the key and turned on the engine.It hummed pleasantly.He drove it out through the gate careful not to scratch it against the wall.He drove off down the street humming happily.

He sighed, "With this car, I can find Heero with ease.Just sitting in this beauty gives me a boost of confidence.Boy... Quatre really knew what I wanted."He slowed down and stopped at a red light.A hand from behind slowly made its way towards Duo's braid.It suddenly grabbed hold of it and yanked backwards.

"YOW!Who did that!"The hand jerked away and a soft chuckling could be heard from the back.Duo swung around and looked behind him to identify the intruder.

"You get out of my c-" Duo's mouth fell open in shock."my c- my c- my c-" he stammered.

"Pull over, and get out of the car."Duo struggled to take his eyes off of the intruder and did so quite slowly.Duo got out of the car and stood there still in shock.The other person climbed out also and stood before him.

"H-H-Heero... is it really you?" Duo stammered, "but... it can't be..." There was an awkward silence.He finally spoke.

"Yes, it's me... and... I'm never leaving you again."Heero's hand reached up and rested on Duo's cheek."You know why?Because... I've come to realize that... I love you," he whispered.

Duo's eyes filled with tears."I love you, too," he whispered.His hand slowly slipped down from his cheek and caressingly moved down his neck.Duo's trembling hand moved to Heero's neck.As it settled on his warm skin it ceased its shaking and a overwhelming calm came over him.Heero drew Duo closer and hugged his shoulders.They looked into each other's eyes: violet into cobalt, cobalt into violet and their eyes softened.Inches away from each other they moved together closer and closer.Then Heero's soft lips rested onto Duo's.Their bodies pressed together as they engaged in a fierce kiss.Duo hugged Heero's body close to him.In that moment Duo poured out everything he had: his heart, his life, his very existence.In that moment they had something so powerful, so great that it is impossible to express in words alone.They both knew that they would always be there for each other, that they would give their life for each other with no hesitation, not even a thought.They both knew that even the barrier between life and death would not separate them from each other.

When they finally pulled apart Heero looked deep into Duo's violet eyes and whispered with a small smile, "Happy Birthday."

*The End*

=========================================================================================

No flames please (about yaoi)... I warned you.

Anyway... how'd you like it?It's kind of awkward for me right now to write yaoi because I haven't written or even thought about it for a loooooong time.Anyway, you all liked happy endings so here it is.Hope you enjoyed Dreams.Give me feedback, too!I would love a review.

**READ PLEASE!**—I need to know how many of you want me to write the rest of the series Spirits, and how many of you wouldn't really care if I just deleted Part I and never finished it.Please tell me your opinions in a review.Thanx a lot!


End file.
